1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to weighted apparel, and more particularily to vests worn by athletes for the purpose of weight resistance training.
2. Prior Art
In sports and fitness training, players endeavor to increase strength and physical abilities by wearing weight upon the upper body during exercise.
Numerous weight vests and weight-carrying packs have been developed, however the need for more flexible weighted apparel which provides variable weight distribution, accurately incrementated weight adjustment, and reliable means of positively retaining individual weights in their separate locations for prevention of accidental loss, dislocation, or excessive movement during use are still desired.
For example; in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,917 and 4,332,379, there are provided vertical weight-carrying pockets or members which require the user to measure, incrementate, and otherwise provide loose or bulk weighty material, to be loaded, of necessity, from the bottom upwards in said weight-carrying means, thus making it difficult to variably distribute the weight, and providing no means of accurate weight control.
Also, vertical weight-carrying means or pockets, when fully loaded become restrictive to the natural flexibility of the upper body when bending forward or backward.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,620; compartments are provided for carrying air or weighty liquid, which can be inconvenient to measure, weigh, and increment, and in order to hold sufficient capacities of weight, said compartments of necessity become bulky and restrictive to the freedom of movement required in exercising. In addition, if said liquid compartments are not filled to capacity, there results a fluidic movement commonly experienced in the transport of liquids, which is undesirable in exercises requiring careful balancing or quick direction changes.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,302; means are provided for carrying individual weights with rigidifying means extending between said weights to resist motion during use, however, said prior art provides no positive means for preventing individual weights from being accidentally dislodged or removed during rigorous use, and said rigidifying means extending between weights detract from freedom of movement required in exercising.